Ледени сектор
Ледени сектор је сектор Лиока. У првој сезони познат је под називом северни пол/'глечер'/'поларни регион', а понекад у другој сезони као ледена област/'сектор 1'. Као и пустињски сектор, такође поседује виртуелно време. Ледени сектор чине два дела. Први је чврст, површински слој од плавог леда, који повезују мостови уз велика и хладна језера. Чудовишта не могу да пливају, тако да ће их ова вода уништити. Већина торњева су на површинском делу. Други део је испод површине; тунели повезују два подручја. Лиоко ратници често користе ове тунеле. Ледени сектор је средина за сва чудовишта, попут блокова, стршљенова и ража. Због пространих локација до којих је тешко стићи, Ксена је овде поставио холограмску симулацију у епизоди „Лажни свет“. У епизоди „Саботажа“, Ксена је активирао торањ који је заштитио исувише добро, нашим јунацима истицало је време и Аелита је зато уништила ледени сектор, притом уништавајући и активирани торањ. Ледени сектор је рекреиран између епизода „Вилијамов повратак“ и „Двострука превара“, а поново се појавио у епизоди „Брзи курс“. У првој сезони, у сектору је постојао чудан извор светла који би увек осветљавао или правио сенке Лиоко ратницима. Могуће је да светлост потиче од спољашњег омотача Картагине, али зашто се ово више не дешава у даљим сезонама није познато. Између епизоде „Одјеци“ и „Ксена 2.0“ док је суперкомпјутер био угашен, ледени сектор је нестао заједно са шумским сектором; разлог је губљење података. Није познато да ли би га Џереми обновио. Занимљивости * Ово је једини сектор који је посетио Џереми; први пут у епизоди „Лажни свет“, када се виртуелизовао у холограмску симулацију и други пут (наводно) у епизоди „Господин Пак“. * Ово је једини сектор који није избрисан кодом „Ксена“. * Ово је први сектор у коме су се раже појавиле изван Сектора 5. * Ово је једини сектор у серији у коме се појављују холограмске симулације: прва у епизоди „Лажни свет“, а друга у епизоди „Далека сећања“. * Колос се појавио само у овом сектору и његовој реплици. * Ово је трећи сектор који је избрисан у трећој сезони, али с тим што га је Аелита вољно избрисала, преневши Џеремију енергију да поново покрене суперкомпјутер. Галерија Сезона 1 Icelocation.jpg|Ледени сектор на холограмској мапи. 0ledenisektor2.jpg|Један од торњева у леденом сектору. Clap de fin two! twotowers!.png|Аелита и Од испред два торња у леденом сектору. Lyoko 364.jpg|Мост до торња у леденом сектору. Lyoko 359.jpg|Торањ у даљини. Frontiere 102.jpg|Аелита иде ка успутном торњу у епизоди „Граница“. Canal fantome 250.jpg|Холограмска симулација. Canal fantome 003.jpg|Блокови на мосту у леденом сектору. Сезона 2 Mister Puck 334.jpg|Медуза са Аелитом. Tentation 326.jpg|Острвца. Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1-0.png|Аелита је заледила медузу. Megatank (1).jpg|Мегатенк пали свој ласер. Сезона 3 The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.png|Група на ивици сектора. Le secret 337.jpg|Успутни торањ у кањону. The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg|Успутни торањ. Sabotage 366.jpg|Сектор нестаје! Сезона 4 Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|Крабе чувају торањ. Memoire blanche 128.jpg|Холограмска симулација. Franz Hopper Orb.jpg|Франц Хопер излази из дигиталног мора. Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|Аелита и Франц Хопер у леденој пећини. Категорија:Региони Категорија:Лиоко Категорија:Сектори el:Περιοχή του Πάγου en:Ice Sector es:Hielo fi:Jääsektori fr:Banquise ja:氷 pl:Sektor Polarny pt:Gelo ro:Sectorul îngheţat ru:Ледяной сектор